Government Structure of the Republic
Highest Office The highest office in the New Galactic Republic is the Office of the President, the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces and Jedi Order. The first President of the New Republic was Serinna Vylantis, who served as President from 0 ABY to 12 ABY. On partially equal stances, are the legislative and judicial branches of the Republic. The legislative branch consists of the bicameral Congress; the Galactic Senate, and larger, House of Deputies. Senators serve up to six years each, however, only a third of senators are up for re-election at a time (giving a staggered system of elections). Representatives in the House of Deputies are up for re-election every two years. The judicial branch consists of the Supreme Court. Sectors The Republic has 1,383 sectors as of 12 ABY, which are essentially provinces of multiple or sometimes a single star system. The sectors were created upon the founding of the New Republic, by the Inner Council. The larger the population of a cluster of star systems, the smaller the sector is. For example, sectors in the Core are far smaller space-wise in comparison to sectors in the Outer Rim. Sector Governments Sector governments are structured similarly to the federal government of the New Republic. Each sector has an executive, legislative, and judicial branch. The executive branch consists of a Sector Governor (being the sector's commander-in-chief), a Deputy Governor, a Security Council with the heads of each Department. That includes the Sector Departments of State, Education, Health, Transportation, Energy, and so forth (within each sector). The legislative branches of each sector is usually headquartered on the capital planet of that sector. For example, in the Alderaan sector, the Alderaanian Parliament is the legislative body for both Alderaan and the entire sector. Most sectors have their system set up this way, however, in the Outer Rim, some chose a different system. In the Ryloth Sector, the province has its own Sector Senate. Each Sector has their own Sector Supreme Court, as well as a lower system of planetary courts. Sector Governors can serve for as many terms of four years each, which coincide with Presidential Elections. Planetary Governments Most planetary governments have a parliamentary system, which is headed by a Prime Minister and a Parliament. On some planets, like Alderaan, the planet is ruled by a constitutional monarchy. The Republic outlawed full-fledged monarchy-type governments. Their goal is to make monarchic worlds similar to that of Naboo; where the ceremonial title of King/Queen is still present yet they are elected. Constitutional monarchies are frowned upon. Planetary governments are also mandated to hold their various elections at the same time as federal elections. For example, Parliamentary elections must coincide with Presidential elections. Extra - The structure of the New Republic's various levels of government are far stricter and heavily regulated in comparison to the Old Republic. - The New Republic government is based on a mix of a Presidential and Parliamentary system. Presidential system is for the federal/galactic level, and Parliamentary for the lower levels: Sector and planetary.